


Because I'm your child

by Theweakgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse?, Angst, Gen, Help, Maybe - Freeform, is it okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theweakgirl/pseuds/Theweakgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's okay, right? </p>
<p>Because I'm your child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why does it hurt?

I thought you're my protector.

I guess not.

But it's alright.

Because I'm just your child.

It's alright to curse at me.

It's alright to hurt me.

Because your my mom.

And I'm your child.

\---


	2. Hey dad...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It keeps on hurting...

Hey dad...

Remember when you said that we'll be together?

When you were drunk you told me to tell you everything.

To tell you...if my mom hurts me...

Through words or by hands.

But now that you're sober.

You're telling me that I deserve it?

That I'm living a good life.

That I should be grateful because I didn't end up like you?

...

....

....hehe...

Am I really living a good life?

If it is...

Then I don't wanna know how it feels to live a bad life.


	3. I'm so tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want everything to end...

Why can't I just end my life?

The pills are within reach.

The knives are in the kitchen...

Just a few steps.

I could just end it all.

But why am I so scared?

...what's there to be scared of?

...Haha!

It's funny.

I'm scared of the pain

When living my life is painful itself.


	4. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..save me.

Please...

Somebody save me...

I...

I...

It hurts so much...

I can't stop crying...

Why...why...

Why do I have to have a mom like her?

Am I really that bad?

I...

Am I really worthless?

Haha...*sniff* Maybe I am...

After all...moms are always right, right?


	5. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a bunch of bs.

Sometimes I remember dreaming...

Dreaming where I used to be a kid.

When everything was fine.

No harsh words.

Heh.

Then again I can't remember anything.

When was the last time she's been kind to me?

And not be harsh the next day? 

But.

Is it sad?

That throughout my whole high school year...

There only two things that made me cry.

Those sad books...

And my mom.

Haha.

And then they ask me why I don't care about anything...

..

...it's the only way.

The best way to lessen the hurt.


	6. Am I depressed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not.
> 
> Maybe I'm just being sensitive about everything.

Suicidal thoughts are not really surprising...

But if I imagined killing my mom?

Does that make me crazy?

Heh.

Of course.

No child would imagine killing their own mother.

To bash their fucking head on the wall.

To fight back.

Anything...

After all.

I took everything from her.

Every hit.

Every words.

Everything.

At first it hurts so much that I bawl my eyes out.

But then...they get mad more.

Saying that I'm grown up.

Does grown ups don't cry when they get hurt?

But I learned.

...I learned to be quiet.

To cry silently.

To keep it all inside.

Until.

Until what?

I don't know.


	7. Dream

What is my dream?

..none.

But that's not really surprising isn't it?

I can't dream.

I have no goals.

I'm just living.

Not thinking of the future .


	8. Escape

It wouldn't really be surprising if the only thing that makes everything bearable is books and games.

It's not like I have closer friends or anything.

Like those in the movies.

Those very close friends who know everything about you.

...

Heh.

I'm so goddamn pathetic.

Writing my feelings and thoughts in a website because I can't say any shit in real life.

But it did made me feel a little better.

Hopefully...

This would be the last.


End file.
